Mobile excavation machines, such as, for example, track type tractors, motor graders, and scrapers often include one or more material engaging implements utilized to cultivate, dig, or rip a ground surface. The ground surface can include non-homogenous loose soil or compacted material that can be easy or difficult for the machine to process. Further, the implements are required to be handled in such a manner so as to avoid damage of elements of the implement during steering or high speed travel of the machine.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,083,004 relates to a control system for a machine having a power source, a traction device, and a ripping tool. The control system may have a slip sensor configured to generate at least one signal indicative of machine slippage, and at least one actuator operable to position the ripping tool. The control system may also have a controller in communication with the slip sensor, at least one actuator, and the power source. The controller may be configured to receive at least one operator input indicative of an acceptable slip value, and determine actual machine slippage based on at least one signal. The controller may also be configured to directly and separately regulate a speed of the machine and a position of the ripping tool during an excavation process based on the acceptable slip value and actual machine slippage.